Bust It Town
by ragemaster2008
Summary: What happens When are Young trainers go to Bust It Town, and Ash Meets up with Duplica, but they run it to some trouble with dark forces get ready cause any thing can happen in Bust It Town Adult humor and Some Lemon, and Cursing is used, R/R thank you
1. Bust It Town

Bust It Town

I do not own Pokemon and its a good thing cause it would not be for kids. but i do worn this has nuch adult themes and adult humor enjoy.

Its a sunny day for are young pokemon traniers, the bird are chirping the sun is shinning the wind is blowing and the loud sounds of farts are also blowing

cough, cough jeez Brock why did you have to eat those beans,said Ash cough your farts are killing me and Dawn

For real Brock, Dawn said while holding her her mouth so she would not throw up.

Hey my farts are not that bad, Brock Said, sounding all tough.

Whatever Brock lets just keep on walking, said Dawn

Well as time goes by and more of Brock farting they reach a small city called Bust It Town.

Hmm Bust IT Town, sounds fun, said Brock

This is nice little town, said Dawn while looking aound,

I don't know, somthing just does not feel right about this place, said Ash with a worry on his face,

Theres nothing to worry about, Brock Said, Be a Man Ash.

I am a man, Ash said, as soon as he said that a hooker walked up,

hey there, the Hooker Said

hey there your self, Brock Said looking at the Hooker, the hooker was dress like a nurse joy, but you can tell she was not a nurse joy.

you looking for a good time there big strong man, said the Hooker while rubbing Brock crotch.

Yeah!! Brock Said while looking all high as fuck, So how Much hott stuff

50 for some sucking action, The hooker Said,

You got it said Brock,

Brock thats are last 50 we have you can't use it on some slut, screamed Dawn,

Slut, who the fuck are you calling slut little miss short Skirt bitch, the Hooker yelled

Bitch, Bitch, did you just call me a Bitch, Shouted Dawn, your the one hoeing your self out on the streets, you bitch,

Oh thats it, Said the Hooker She threw her self at Dawn and boom right in the face came the Hooker Fist, Dawn Fell to the ground, but Dawn quicky got up and Boom right in the Hookers stomic

how you like that bitch, Dawn said punching the Hooker again in the same spot, the Hooker fell to the gound and Dawn kicked her in the Face, you like that Bitch yelled Dawn while Kicking her in the face, you like that bitch, don"t fuck with Me,

after about a 10 mins the Hooker was left on the ground bleeding to death.

Damn it Dawn, while you gonna ruin my fun that girl was gonna suck my cock, Brock said while crying.

Brock she was a hooker, Ash said and she was...

And she was, Brock said,

Hey Ash are you ok, Asked Dawn,

Ash just stood there Shocked there she was he would never forget that Face that blue hair and that name,

Duplica!! yelled Ash

The girl turn aroud, Ashy Boy, is that you as she ran up and gave him a hug,

Holly FucK its Duplica, said Brock,

Who is Duplica, Asked Dawn,

Oh She is This Cosplay Freak thats likes to dress up she has a really nice body, Ash Wants to Fuck the Shit out of her, i can tell by the way Ash looks at her, he got that look on his Face like i wanna fuck the Shit out of you, and Duplica wants to ride Ash Dick but we know that Ash is not Man enough For that yet Brock Said.

Bang was all you heard, as Ash punched Brock in the face, knocking him, out,

OH my said Duplica.

Hi im Dawn,

hi there im Duplica nice to meet you.

So Duplica What are yo doing in Bust it Town, Asked Ash,

Nothing much im doing a Show in the next town but Stoped by hear to check it out, Duplica said, but hey i got a ideal how about you guys come stay with me at my hotel i got to beds,

Sounds good, Ash and Dawn said,

what about Brock,Asked Duplica,

Oh yeah, said Ash,Ash walked up to brock and kicked him in the Head, they should keep him down for a while, oh hey duplica whats the name of the hotel.

Swallow it Inn Hotel. Duplica said

thanks, said Ash and with that he wrote a note and put it on Brocks face, Deer Brock Me and Dawn are going with Duplica to the Swallow it Inn Hotel once you wake up from me Knocking you the Fuck out come meet us there P.s im taking all the moeny cause i know you will spend it to get your dick sucked on some toothless bitch, your friend Ash.

Well ready to roll, Said Ash

Yeah Both Dawn and Duplica Say.

So are young heros walk off leaving Brock on the side of the Street pass out, what will happen in are next Chapter,


	2. Bust IT Town, Chapter 2

Oh fuck yeah, fuck me harder and harder yes it feels so good. ohhh yes. was the sound are young traniers were hearing on every corner and room of Swallow It In.

Are they all fucking, asked Dawn

I guess, Said Duplica, while moaning a little

Are you ok, asked Ash.

Im Fine, Ashy boy, Duplica said, look how hot he looks, god i want to fuck him, mmmm my pussy is getting all wet she said in her head

fuck my dick is getting hard, Duplica looks so good and sexy, and all these people fucking aint helping me, said Ash thinking.

Well hear we are this is my room. Said Duplica.

Damn its a dump, Dawn said

Yeah i Know but it was Cheap replied Duplica, they all laughed

well as are young traniers get every thing ready in the hotel, we go back to are beloved Brock getting poked at by a stick by some kids.

you think he is dead, asked Kid1

im not sure, said kids2

he smells like shit said kid3

as the kids stab Brock with the sticks he wakes, up.

yeahhhhh!! all the Kids scream

Yeahhhh!! Brock Scream, who the fuck are you guys, yelled Brock, were am I

you were passed out on the Street mister, said Kid2

are you a bum, Asked Kid3

are you asked kid1

No im not a Bum said Brock, hey whats this, he found the note that Ash had wrote, and read it, that son of a bitch brock said in his head

mean while back at the hotel,

hey you guys im gonna go look around a bit ill be back said Dawn.

Ok they both Ash and Duplica said.

Good this gives me the chance to be with Ash alone, so i can ride his dick, OMG brock was right, said Duplica in her head,

Im gonna fuck Duplica so good, Holly Fuck Brock was right, said Ash while thinking.

So Dawn leaves the hotel room walking down the hall, while singing a song. mean while back with Brock

So mister you got a name, Asked Kid1

its Brock, said Brock,

Nice to meet you Brock, all the kids said.

So do you got names said Brock.

YEAH!! the KIds said,

IM Brien said KId1

Im Stew said Kid2

im Jack said kid3

Well nice to meet you Brien, Stew and Jack Brock said, but i must be going, as Brock stood up, you heard the sounds of guns Coking back,

Not so fast bitch, said Jack,

What the Fuck said Brock

Oh shit looks like Brock is in some kinda of Trouble. well lets see whats happing with Dawn

This Hotel is dump.said Dawn in her head,

Hey you girl come hear, said a sceary looking Man

Who me, asked Dawn

Yeah you. said the Man. i got something to show you

What is it said Dawn as she walked up to him.

This!! yelled the sceary man as he put a gun to Dawn head,

Dawn Screamed!! Dont hurt me, she Cryed.

Shut the fuck up you slut, or ill shoot you!, you dumb cunt, said the Man

with those words Dawn got real quit, real fast.

Now look hear Slut your gonna give me a good wet blowjob in this hear cloest, and you better do it good or i will kill you and rape your dead body bitch, said the man looking are crazy and shit, you got that.

All Dawn did was shack her head. the Man opened up the door and they both went in to it. damn what is gonna happen to Dawn mean while back with Ash and Duplica

So Duplica whats new in your life, asked Ash

Nothing much Said Duplica, hey Ash,

Yeah, said Ash, while Gazing in her eyes,

Oh Ash, and with those words they leaned over and kissed, slipping there tounges in each others mouth, oh Ash what are we doing said Duplica,

What feels right i wanted this for so long Duplica, Ash said while kissing her neck

It feels so good, mmmm Ash i love you, said Duplica.

I know, i know. said Ash

Look at Ash trying to sound like a PIMP with I know I know. well see whats happing with are boy Brock hear,

Holly fuck what are you kids doing, said Brock ready to shit his pants,

Man we aint No KIds with midgets. said Brien

Yeah bitch, said Stew,

What you guys what said Brock i got no money,

We know you dumb muthafucka said Jack, you member that hooker your friend beat up,

Oh shit, Brock Said, with a worry look on his face.

That Hooker was are hoe, said Jack, and Now that are hoe is beating up, we need a new hoe, understand,

Well take the Bitch that beat her up i can take you guys to her, said Brock,

Oh don't worry we got that bitch, said Brien,

Yeah are friend is talking cear of her as we speak said Stew.

Back with Dawn and the Man,

Oh yeah suck that big cock you slut. said the man as he held Dawns head with the gun,

slurpping and sucking and the sounds of lips smacking is what you heard from Dawn. suck after suck she was sucking dick like her life dependit on it, well her life did depend on it.

yeah thats it bitch suck this dick said the man.

I can't belive this is happing to me, said Dawn in her head, but im enjoying it the feeling of having this dick in my mouth being forced to do it, maybe i am a slut

oh yeah hear it comes, the man said while shooting streams of Cum in Dawns mouth.

Back with Ash and Duplica. they were both naked kissing each other,

Are you ready said Ash.

Yes put it in me, Said Duplica

With those words Ash stuck it in Duplica Breaking in little bit of blood coming out. it was her first time and it was his

HAHAHAHA every thing is working as plan, said a Dark sounding voice.

Holly Shit what is this Dark Voice, well we just have to see what happens in are next Chapter


	3. The Dark Force

Were am I? Cryed a very sceard Brock.

Shut the fuck up!! yelled Jack. Or im going to rip your tounge out of your mouth you son of a bitch!!

Brock got quiet real fast, Brock was sceard he did not know if he was gonna live or die, He did not know what they wanted. oh he knew was that the hooker was there hoe... ring ring ring ring.

Hey Brien answer the phone, said Jack.

Hello? asked Brien

Hey its Me? it was the voice of the sceary man that had Dawn.

Hey Frank Said. Brien, did you get that bitch?

Yeah i got her, and let me tell you she is better then that old Hoe the boss is gonna be happy, but we still got alot of work to do, im on my way to the hide out with her, Explained Frank.

Cool, hurry up. said Brien.

Meanwhile back with Ash and Duplica. they were both laying in bed holding each other in there arms.

Oh Ashy that was so great i was waiting for ever to have this with you. said a very happy Duplica.

I know i thought about you all the time, this is like a dream come true, said the very happy Ash,

Now in a another town, a old friend of Ash was having some problems of her own.

Whats your Name Girl? yelled a very Angry Man.

Its May, said the young pokemon tranier.

tell me what are you doing trying to steal my pokemon. said the Angry Man.

your pokemon, your using them for sick experments, yelled May!!

Smack!! A very loud smack as the Angry Man Slapped May across the face leaving a bruise on her face May Cryed out in Pain.

Do you Know Who i Work For Bitch, yelled the Angry Man. i Work For the Most Dangrous Man ever,

You Can't Scear me!! Screamed May.

Oh you Don't think i can Scear you, Ha? well those are some nice big boobs you got i wonder how they taste. smerked the Angry Man.

No!! yelled May. you stay away. but it was to late the Angry Man lauched him self at May ripping Open her Top and having your breast fall freely he took the right boob in his mouth sucking on May Nipples. and pulling the left one with his hand. May Cryed for him to stop. but he would not.

Im gonna enjoy fucking you bitch, and when im done raping your sexy body, were gonna go to Bust It Town Were my boss has your Friends!!

Back in Bust It Town.

Get out of the car yelled Frank. Dawn did what he said. Now walk over to that the door you slut. Frank told her. She walked over to the Door.

Well,well this must be Dawn, said Jack as he opened the door.

Yeah thats her, she was one hella of a cock sucker and i bet her pussy is tight and so is her ass, why don't You, Stew and Brien have some fun with her, you midgets deserver it laughed Frank.

Hey, Hey were not midgets, were little people laughed Jack,

No, your midgets Frank said sarcastley, these punk pokemon trainers are little people. both Frank and Jacked laughed.

Now bitch get in that room and get naked and wait for me and my brothers you slut, yelled Jack. Oh and don't think about running theres no way out. laughed Jack.

Dawn walked to room and went inside, they locked the door and Dawn took off all her close and just cryed she wanted all this to be over with.

I hope that Ash, Brock, Duplica are allright. She thought.

Boom!! that was the sound of Larg explosion in Duplica room.

Cough, Cough. Duplica are you allright. yelled a very worried Ash.

Cough,Cough, Ashy, Im fine what happen? whats going on? cryed Duplica.

I don't know. Said Ash, while trying to see from all the Smoke.

Ash Ketchum. said a very Dark Voice.

Whos There? Screamed Ash. out of Nowere a Figure camed out of the shadows he stood 6 feet tall he was dress in a all black cloak and a siver mask cover his face. Who are you? yelled Ash.

Who i am? Is none of you concern little boy. said the Dark Voice.

What Do you want with us? Screamed Duplica.

I want Nothing to do with you, i want him, the Dark Voice Pointed At Ash.

What Do you want with me? asked Ash.

You learn in time young one, but for now i will take your girl. yelled the Dark Voice.

If you lay one hand on her ill kill you. but Ash was cut off befor he could say the words as a bolt of white lighting struck Ash sending him flying to wall knocking him out.

No Cryed Duplica. you baster.She Cryed.

Don't worry he is still alive , Said the Dark Voice now you come with me. and with those words he grabed Duplica and they disaperd out of the room leaving a uncious Ash laying on the floor.


End file.
